


Honeymoon

by Sieux



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 07:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11505003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sieux/pseuds/Sieux
Summary: In which Victor and Yuuri go on a honeymoon trip. "Victor’s lips parted. He wanted to make a joke, but something held him back. Yuuri, besides red and bright, was beautiful after all. It was an open car. The wind blew strong, and the ribbons of his hat swayed gently over his brown eyes."





	Honeymoon

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first time writing for this fandom and my first time writing in English. Do tell me if you find any mistakes. Inspired by the Honeymoon song by Lana del Rey.

_I. Vision in the afternoon_

Yuuri suddenly grasped his hat, which threatened to run away, flying. The car turned left swiftly, then began a long and blunt descent that produced a playful sensation in his tummy. It made him shiver.

Victor, guessing the cold sensation of the other, smiled gravely.

“Do you need any help?,” dared Yuuri, feeling his cheeks flushing.

Victor’s lips parted. He wanted to make a joke, but something held him back. Yuuri, besides red and bright, was beautiful after all. It was an open car. The wind blew strong, and the ribbons of his hat swayed gently over his brown eyes.

Yuuri, frowning sweetly—pretending anger—laid himself over the car’s door. The hat kept the light away from his dear eyes.

The Italian landscape opened between thin trees. Little beige houses stuffed the village between mansions, churches and institutional buildings, all with the same delicate resemblance, for they all had colourful flowers under the windows. Down below, a piece of green sea danced with the lower part of the city. The road they drove upon was old.

“Like many things in this continent,” sighed Yuuri, contemplating the scenario at 80km/h. Even the sun looked old, stable, eternal. The way it glided between bountiful clouds.

They passed by a farm of lavenders. The impressionist blur seemed to him like great, violet tapestry.

“It’s so beautiful here,” said Yuuri in admiration, laying his head on his arms.

“Yes, it is.” And Victor’s hand landed on his thigh.

 

_II. Song in the night_

All the stars and planets had arranged themselves for that night sky. The light in the small village was golden and soft, very different from the silver and sharp gleam of the capitals. They were in the sober hall of the hotel. Victor talked to the owner.

Yuuri breathed in the stellar spells with his small dilated nostrils, waiting on a large balcony while eating white lemon ice-cream.

He felt drunk—he had drank so little over dinner…—but not like before. After all, he was still conscious and vigil (here he pinched himself, just to be sure, then blushed, alone). Far away, below his feet, the sea played eternally between the rocks. He considered it for some time, not without slowness. Then concluded. Yes, that was the reason behind his inebriation. The sound the water produced when it shocked itself so lovingly against the coast. It seemed to fascinate him and seduce him.

“Ready? _Amore?_ ” called Victor behind his back. His silver hair blew.

Yes, that could be a reason too.

 

_III. Perfumes in the morning_

When Yuuri woke up it was already ten in the antique clock of the bedroom. The windows were all open in pairs. It winded greatly on the translucent curtains. Lavender and ocean perfumes decorated the room, and strings of sunlight warmed-up the white bed sheets, very soft and very warm.

“Vitya?” Yuuri asked in a murmur, massaging lazy eyes.

He searched for him on the mattress, but only found his perfume. Then he kept himself there for a moment, whole. There were bouquets of many flowers laid upon dressers of varnished wood. Out there, the sound of the sea…

Someone seemed to hum sweetly on the balcony, over the songs of sea and birds. Recognizing, after a moment of astonishment, the voice so familiar and enchanted, Yuuri wore a gown and went out in the sun.

Victor was seated to a stone table, in a robe. He had combed his wet hair, and the table overflowed in creamy cakes, breads still evaporating, dripping pineapples, reddish apples and porcelain jars of milk and juices, in glass.

“You woke up?” He hadn’t heard him call. Then he made a joke about Yuuri’s hair.

“Oh!” he cried, considering himself on a mirror. He felt his skin turn crimson, for his hair was a mess. But there was something different about him to…

He could see Victor through the glass, watching him back. Both exceptionally interested.

The wind passed. The perfumes rose up again. Yuuri closed his eyes, feeling a tender affection in the fresh air. It seemed to crown him with love and dream.

Let there be no end.


End file.
